


Everything

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Prostitution, SHINee - Freeform, colorful_world, jongtae - Freeform, prompt, shinee fic fest round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Prompt: Taemin has slept around a lot, had had his fun share of experiences. But today, this time, he wants to have sex with someone who matters and it terrifies him so much as he has never felt this way before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was entered last year into the “Colorful_World Shinee Fic Fest: Round 2”. It was a nice challenge to write according to word limit, restrictions and specifications. I was informed by the mods that the prompter was satisfied with the finished product. Hurray for that ^o^! I hope that the mods consider doing a Round 3 in 2017. If so, I would be delighted to submit more work. Please enjoy this 
> 
> This story can be found on their Masterlists on AFF, AO3 and LJ. I also highly encourage that you guys check out the other excellent works contributed to the fic fest. Thank you for reading.
> 
> LJ: http://colorful-vvorld.livejournal.com/12611.html  
> AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1156163/11/colorful-world-shinee-fic-fest-round-2-jonghyun-key-minho-onew-shinee-taemin-ficfest  
> AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7749163/chapters/20380993

Taemin grinned while glancing over his shoulder. He laughed prettily and raked his hand back through his thick dyed blond hair. As the feathered layers fell back into place and covered the black roots the men behind him made stunned noises. Their eyes trailed over his slender figure as he led the way down the dim lit hallway. Taemin smirked and turned to face forward, his smile dropping immediately now that he knew he had them fully baited; hook, line and sinker.

The 23-year-old college drop-out was used to leading clients to the same tiny room on the second floor of the love hotel. His insatiable appetite for sex wasn’t new to him, but the prospect of being paid for it was something he’d only just discovered. Now, after a year of selling himself, the collective orgasmic experiences and the money that came with it started to weigh on his mind. There was a void deep within him that it ceased to fulfill. Whatever was missing, he felt himself searching for it in the eyes of every lust-driven man he slept with.

A shower of wet salt. A chorus of desperate moans. This time was no different. Sweat dripped from the brow of the man fucking his mouth. He spat a slew of curse words into the air as Taemin gagged around his cock. Rough groans intermingled with them as the man behind him slammed into his backside. Taemin clenched his eyes shut, trying to savor the feeling of being crushed between them. His skin was ablaze and his ears rang as his limbs trembled, signaling his fast-approaching climax. Yet in the rising anticipation; he knew it meant nothing. To be so full while feeling so empty. The irony was such a torture it could kill him.

After cleaning and getting dressed the men left with pleased expressions. Taemin stared blankly at the clump of bills left on the nightstand. He was sticky, drained, and lacked the will to check if he got what he worked for. The knot in his chest. The cold settling over his skin. The darkness greeting him as he drifted off to sleep. He was certain that no amount could ever make up for it.

…

The ping of a bell signaled Taemin’s arrival as he stepped into the compact yet chic bar. _Locks_ was a place of comfort and familiarity, a safe haven for the neighborhood gays. For that reason, it was where risqué business was conducted for that same clientele. The bartender greeted him with a warm smile, which shifted to a disappointed frown when he sat down. Kibum, known by the working boys as “Key Umma”, was the den-mother and owner.  He was a guardian angel to Taemin, but on that same token, he had no tolerance for rebellion; even if Taemin was his favorite.

 “Taemin-ah.” He said with a stern tone, prepping a cocktail behind the counter. “Why didn’t you count the cash before those men left? I can’t keep getting Minho and Jinki to shake down every client you take on.”

 “Why does it matter?” Taemin scoffed nonchalantly. He flinched when Key slapped his hands on the counter and leaned towards him.

“Because I can’t have these horny losers spreading word that they can do anything to my Lockets and pay next to nothing for it.”

“Then I’ll just stop accepting payment using your name.”

Kibum gasped, truly baffled by Taemin’s stand-offish attitude about the whole ordeal. Not just the money, but himself as a person. Taemin was never one of his problem children, but lately his defiant attitude rose an alarm in Kibum’s head. So many had gone down this path before, and it’s exactly what he warned him about. Now Taemin’s self-worth was dwindling and he was watching it happen before his eyes. Key sighed and softly placed his hands on Taemin’s. Taemin averted his eyes and fixated on the wood pattern on the bar’s surface.

“Taemin-ah. You’re tired, aren’t you?”

The waving pattern seemed to go on forever as he followed the lines all the way to the end, until his eyes stopped at a toned forearm sitting on its surface. Taemin gazed up the arm, to the bicep and broad shoulders. Then to thick lips, parted slightly as the handsome man gaped blankly at the collection of colorful liquor bottles aligning the shelves behind the bar. He was completely enamored by the way lights gleamed off the glasses. To Taemin his eyes reflected the spectrum. He gasped when it suddenly hit him that he actually knew the man. Key made a dissatisfied noise drawing his attention back.

“Sorry.” He quickly apologized. “I think I know him.”

“ _Sure_ you do.” Key dismissed sarcastically, then finished making the cocktail.

Taemin watched as Kibum delivered the drink to the familiar stranger, but returned moments later and placed it in front of him. He stared at the drink then back at the man. His elbow was propped up on the counter, chin resting in his palm as he met Taemin’s glance with a smile.

“He said to give it to you.” Kibum said flatly. “What you do from here is up to you, but you better get him to pay up. Minho adores you but if I have to, I’ll get him to shake _you_ down next time.”

Taemin slipped off the stool, thoughtlessly moving across the room in a sensuously languid way. Instead of sitting he stopped short and leaned on the stool beside him.

“You remember me.” he said solemnly.

“How could I ever forget?” He responded fondly.

His voice brought back the only good memories he had from the last few years of his young adult life. Brilliant orange rays of sun filling a music room as it crept down the horizon. His body weightlessly grooving to the melody of a piano, carried into the light by a honeyed voice. Kim Jonghyun was his sunbae in performing arts school, a place he thought could lead him to his dream of being a dancer. But a poor kid who got into one of Korea’s top schools on a scholarship was bound to have a hard time. The bullying, the depression that followed, and the sex he used to relieve it led him to the bar. The rest was history.

Jonghyun signaled for Kibum to come over and ordered two more cocktails. He calmly finished his and left a generous tip beneath his emptied glass. Kibum accepted it with a pleasant smile, but side-eyed Taemin before leaving them alone.

“How did you find me?”

“Rumors.” Jonghyun answered honestly.

Taemin glanced at his drink.

“Oh.” He said solemnly. Jonghyun reached over and glided his hand across his cheek. Taemin blushed and glanced back at him.

“I’m happy they were true. I missed you.”

Taemin downed his cocktail then curled his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulders, resting his forehead against his. Jonghyun slipped his around his slender waist and closed his eyes as Taemin brought his lips dangerously close to his mouth. Taemin’s warm breath ghosted over his lips and he dropped his voice down to a sultry whisper

“Then show me how much.”

Taemin tried hiding his nerves as they closed the door behind them. His heart thundered in his chest, threatening to jump out of him as he slipped out of his clothes. It was the first time in a long time he actually felt anxious before sex. This vulnerability that Jonghyun coaxed out of him scared him. Yet the goosebumps dotting his skin and his uneven breathing reminded him of what it felt like to be truly alive.

Jonghyun couldn’t fight grinning as he shook his pantleg off his foot, and was finally just as bare. Taemin’s feigned confidence didn’t fool him for a second. The rouge in his cheeks and the way he tried looking at anything else but him reminded him of when he first proposed accompanying him for a recital. That same shy hoobae who dreamt of flying across the stage like a bird was standing before him baring it all. What happened that stripped him of his spark? Jonghyun didn’t know, but now he had a chance to bring it back. He was determined to never to let it die.

Taemin gazed into Jonghyun’s eyes as his hands cupped his face. There was something in them he’d never seen before. Something altogether different from the rabid lust that drove the men who bought him. His was a tender gaze, intensified by the want that possessed his body and brought him closer.

 Jonghyun’s hands slipped into his hair as their lips met. Nothing was rushed about the kiss. Their lips rolled together gently, and even when his tongue slipped between them he simply lapped at his lips until Taemin granted permission to enter. He retained the same patience when they crashed together onto the bed. Not once did he let Taemin service him, and the control he kept over what they did showed no signs of letting up.

Taemin gripped fistfuls of Jonghyun’s hair as Jonghyun worked swollen lips and a skillful tongue up and down the length of his cock. At the same time, he held the base with one hand and guided two lubed fingers inside of him searching for his prostate. When Taemin cried out and his walls clenched around them Jonghyun knew he found it. Taemin’s hands went up into his own hair and his back arched as he trembled and moaned.  Jonghyun replied to the begging by sucking harder and striking the spot repeatedly.

Shockwaves rippled through Taemin’s body due to the sinful combo. Even when Jonghyun pulled his fingers out and lifted his mouth off him the static remained. He was left breathlessly shaking as Jonghyun got up from the bed. Jonghyun picked up the white bottle that sat on the nightstand and poured a clump of the liquid into his hand, using it to slather up his erection. When he returned, Taemin sat up on his elbows and watched with half-hooded eyes as he positioned himself between his thighs.

Taemin scooted down to help him get a good angle, spreading his legs wide for him as he guided his cock to his entrance. His hole twitched and he gasped as the thick head pressed inside and spread him wider. Jonghyun held the back of his thigh with one hand, and placed the other on the bed next to Taemin as he leaned in close.

“Are you ready?” He asked huskily, stilling himself as Taemin’s body relaxed around his thickness.

All the years of faceless lovers flashed before his eyes as he looked up at Jonghyun. Men driven by nothing, who gave nothing, and made him feel nothing turned to ash in the fire burning between them. He could leave this small room as abandoned as he found it. The darkness could be filled with a myriad of colorful dreams when he closed his eyes. He could feel the heat of another person when he woke the next morning. Without saying a word, he found those promises in Jonghyun’s eyes. He found what he needed to fill the void deep within his soul. He found love.

Taemin wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and pulled him into a fevered kiss. He pulled away and gazed into his eyes, smiling.

“Give me everything you have.”  

**END**


End file.
